Reach
by Kiriha-chan
Summary: AU. …había cumplido ya los dieciocho y en su hoja de planes a futuro (la hoja que te entregaban en último año los profesores para saber qué harías por tu vida al terminar la escuela) había escrito que sería proxeneta y por esa razón habían citado a sus padres.


_Hola~ Encontré esto en mi carpeta de fics que "no me gustan" porque sentí que salían del personaje y entre otras cosas. Pero en realidad la idea no está tan mala, y como dice mi amada Kuroneko1981, es parte de crecer. Así que lo abrí, corregí errores y aquí les traigo mi mente depravada de catorce años. Me di cuenta de que tenía una obsesión con el inglés, la mayoría de títulos en mis fics de cuando estaba en el colegio eran así xD. Además de que me gustaba el latín y era algo más atrevida al escribir. ¿La razón? No lo pregunten, no lo sé._

 _Advertencias: AU - Universo Alterno, Ooc - Fuera del personaje, lenguaje obsceno._

 _Declaimer: Shugo Chara © PEACH-PIT (#Respect)_

-Dedicado a Andrea, Wendy-chan y a miss brittlehands.

* * *

 **Reach**

— **Único—**

Ella estaba en preparatoria, había cumplido ya los dieciocho y en su hoja de planes a futuro (la hoja que te entregaban en último año los profesores para saber qué harías por tu vida al terminar la escuela) había escrito que sería proxeneta y por esa razón habían citado a sus padres. Bueno… a su padre, porque su madre no había podido ir y vaya escena que se armó en la casa cuando se lo contó a su madre, sin contar a Ami(-Mamá, ¿mi hermana procesará nata?), su hermana de seis años(-¡Casi siete, dije!).

Amu no tuvo mucho tiempo para explicar porque su padre era todo un drama y su madre risas y sonrisas. Ya habían enviado a la menor a su cuarto para evitar temas controversiales para una mente tan inocente.

No pudo entrar en detalles sobre que la verdad detrás de aquella profesión(indecente, habría agregado su padre) era un reto de uno de sus amigos de clase. Souma Kukai(cabellos desordenados, piel bronceada, ojos esmeralda y cuerpo de infarto por ser deportista número uno de la preparatoria) se había encargado de hacerla fruncir las cejas diciendo que no podría llegar a hacer algo verdaderamente interesante en su vida. Y en ese momento, dado que no sabía a qué dedicaría su futuro, no se le había ocurrido mejor idea que escribir esa palabra en el recuadro en blanco para después restregárselo en la cara a su(fregado cien por ciento y metiche un ciento más)mejor amigo. Este no reprimió las carcajadas, claro que cuando llegó Sanjo-sensei(la profesora pelirroja súper seria que de seguro no tenía relaciones desde que llegó a los treinta porque paraba más amargada que-)las sonrisas desaparecieron y Hinamori(pelo chicle como la llamaba su disque-mejor amigo)fue enviada al psicólogo de la escuela.

-¿Y a costa de quien se va hacer millonaria, Hinamori-san?

La pregunta del psicólogo había sido cargada de sarcasmo, porque conocía a aquella jovencita desde la primaria(ella en un principio creyó que la estaba acosando hasta que descubrió que dejó su anterior trabajo para seguir a su amargada profesora pelirroja, la misma que la había enviado ahí) y la verdad era que Hinamori Amu(pelo chicle por Kukai, Amu-chi para Yaya, Amu-chan para las amigas y "genial y sensual" para el resto)era tan santa como el agua bendita. O puede que más. Tal vez.

Pero sí, se hace la ruda, la fría, la rompecorazones, la interesante, la…(-Perra, te comportas como una perra…-le había dicho el psicólogo). Y eso le había traído inconvenientes con el resto de chicos de otras preparatorias, que la veían como un trofeo que ganar. El problema real era que cuando ellos la buscaban para hablar(-Hola hermosa-tono meloso y coqueto, aunque para Amu daba miedo-, ¿quieres acompañarme a tomar… algo?), Amu les respondía(-¿Crees que tengo tiempo para…-mirada de abajo arriba, modo "genial y sensual" activado-ti?)de manera mordaz, frívola y asqueada… Esto los hacía ser más insistentes y hacerla más deseada. Lo que los jóvenes don juanes no sabían era que cuando la joven llegaba a su casa y se encerraba en su cuarto ella era(-OhDiosmíoquéhiceahora…Que miedo, que miedo, que miedo, que miedo…Espero no volver a verlo jamás, ¡te lo pido DIOS!)un mar de nervios. No podía con su mente virginal y casta, esa misma que explotó cuando uno de los hermanos de Kukai(el tercero, ese que Rima admitía que estaba como el pan con mantequilla para comer a todas horas… aunque estas palabras hicieran hiperventilar a la pelirrosada) había dicho la palabra con "P"(pene).

Mas, volvamos a la casa de los Hinamori, donde ella(con toda la paciencia del mundo) estaba explicándole a su papá(que la mayoría de veces parecía tener la mentalidad de un niño de diez)que había sido una broma inocente para su profesora y que se lo podía preguntar a Nikaidou-sensei(Yuu para ella que lo conocía desde siempre).

En resumen, la pelirrosada de talla y peso promedio japonesa, de curvas suaves y delgada sin siquiera quererlo(-Eres plana-le recordaba Kukai-, a penas llenas la copa y es A), aunque tenía que admitir que se cuidaba con la comida… (su madre trabajaba en una de esas revistas de mujeres, así que estaba enterada de todos los tips para mantener la figura). Sus cabellos eran largos y lacios, los había dejado crecer bastante(con muchos cuidados y otra vez consejos de las revistas de su madre) y eran de color rosa pastel, también te hace recordar a las flores de cerezo o al color del(-Chicle, Amu supéralo, tu cabello es como el chicle-Kukai más desesperado que nunca). Ojos dorados, como el oro, la miel…(-Tus ojos me dan hambre, Amu-chi~), no muy grandes ni muy chicos, separados por una nariz pequeña y chata y cubiertos por pestañas cortas y rosas. Sus labios eran delgados y usualmente usaba bálsamo porque tendían a cuartearse(tenía la mala costumbre de morderlos y eso le dejaba heridas). Debido a su color de cabello era confundida con alguna _idol_ , otaku, hípster o simplemente le preguntaban por el tono de tinte que había usado porque se veía "muy natural"(-¡ES NATURAL!). Pero no solo influía su cabello para que la creyeran alguna clase de punk o amante del Visual kei, sino que su ropa era de ese estilo en particular(-Ay si, ay si, soy Amu la genial y sensual-molestaba Kukai con una de sus gorras a rayas y orejas de gato). Su mamá la había vestido así como punk-gótica y a su menor como lolita, diferenciándolas bastantes la una de la otra pues mientras su menor se veía adorable(angelical, linda, tierna y modosita) mientras que ella quedaba como atrevida(perversa, atractiva, sensual y descarada) cuando la realidad era que es muy modosita(-Y virgen-recordaba Rima).

Y aunque solo sus amigos lo supieran, era siempre obediente y todo lo que aquella mujer(la castaña de ojos dorados de figura envidiable para haber tenido dos hijas) le decía… ella acataba… _Por eso el mundo tiene una imagen mía que no es, gracias mamá…_ Aun así, muy en el fondo sabía que era más un mecanismo de defensa contra sus miedos habituales. Su madre también lo sabía, trataba de ayudarla a entender que no podría disfrazarse bajo una imagen tan contraria(-No te pongo una pistola en la cabeza para que te pongas esa ropa-decía su mamá entre risas)a la realidad. Le aconsejaba de la vida, de sus estudios-

-Amu-chan, a este paso voy a tener que pagarle a Tadase-kun por venir a enseñarte después de la escuela…

Sí, Tadase, el rubio de rostro de princesa- príncipe(corrijo), el de los ojos rubíes que hipnotiza a algunas chicas.

-No tiene que hacer eso Midori-san-había intervenido Kukai-, conozco a alguien que podría ayudar.

Retomando, Hinamori Midori se la pasaba aconsejando a su hija mayor con anécdotas propias y algunas entrevistas que hacía a jóvenes y adultas en el trabajo. Sobre la vida, los estudios(-¿Qué haré contigo, Amu-chan?), su salud, moda y amor… _Ni te molestes, lo único que hago es ahuyentarlos_. No obstante, sí, le había hablado del amor, explicado siempre que aquel sentimiento que da inicio a esta experiencia es la admiración.

Cuando observas a aquella persona, la ves sonreír, enojarse, frustrarse y ser quienes son… _Es decir que nadie se enamoraría de mí y mi personalidad aparente_. Ser felices con quienes son y lo que hacen o quizás vivir tranquilos de la manera en que lo hacen. Y cuando te das cuenta de que lo admiras es que quieres llegar a esa persona. El sentimiento puede crecer de distintas formas, no necesariamente convertirse en un amor como en el que dos personas se unen en una promesa eterna(en ese momento Amu decía algo como _En tus tiempos, mamá,_ y la mayor le metía un coscorrón porque _¿Cuántos años crees que tengo, sinvergüenza?_ ). También puede llegar a convertirse en una gran amistad o sentir que es parte de tu familia sin compartir lazo sanguíneo o el mismo apellido(e intervenía Kukai, claro, _Como yo, no es necesario que admitas que me admiras Hinamori_ ).

En este último caso(había aclaro su madre castaña, acomodándose los lentes de manera profesional y enigmática), es fácil de llevar. Una amistad así de grande puede formarse con una persona que conoces de muchos años(-¡Como yo!-otra vez Kukai) como con una persona que recién entra a tu vida en unos meses(-¡Esa es Yaya-chi!-gritaba la misma dando brinquitos). Será la confianza que le deposites lo que definirá la magnitud de esta relación.

Hinamori(pelo chicle y modo "genial y sensual" activado como defensa personal para temas como estos)Amu decía que eso la tenía sin cuidado.

-Amu, concéntrate… la respuesta cuatro, ¿cuál es?

-Creo que raíz de-

-Mal-cortó quitándole los apuntes-. Dame eso…

Claro, antes de que llegara aquel peliazul(-Está mejor que el pan con mantequilla y mermelada y no solo lo comería en el desayuno-Rima desde luego)de ojos azules(profundos como el mar que te atrapaban como dos piedras preciosas… _¿cómo se llamaban esas de color azul?_ ). Sí, esos que la capturaban y la hacían salivar cada tres minutos, provocaban dislexia, tartamudez, sudor corporal(en partes que ella creyó muertas también se humedecía), sonrojos casi afiebrados, temblores corporales(en especial sus rodillas que parecían romperse), cierto grado de hipnosis… Esto último lo había comprobado la vez que Rima y Yaya se habían quedado y al joven se le había secado la garganta(-¿Me puedes traer un vaso de agua?) y todas (medio idiotas) se habían puesto de pie y terminado en la cocina… _¿En qué estaba? Ah, sí,_ ojos, ojos como de gato, algo había que le recordaba a un felino, no era solo su forma de caminar tan(-Quiero morderle el- Y Amu interrumpía gritando para no escuchar obscenidades de Rima)de persona importante, ni sus gestos(como el de ladear la cabeza y que sus flequillos sedosos se movieran a un lado), ni sus delgados dedos( _¡DE VIOLINISTA!_ ) sosteniendo su portaminas cuando le explicaba un ejercicio… Ni su delgada figura en sí, vamos, era bastante delgado y alto, puede que Kukai lo sea más pero el tipo estaba sobre el promedio(más alto que Tadase, para ser claros). Pero no era huesudo como para ser anoréxico nervioso, era bastante delgado y había visto sus brazos de músculos marcados(los que Rima quería que la abrazaran y Amu también aunque no lo admitiera verbalmente), para saber que no era una bolsa de huesos… Con todo y eso, qué importaría, el chico era atractivo(-Y tengo que admitirlo con toda la heterosexualidad que me caracteriza-había dicho Souma) y bastante sensual, guapo, de novela, de algún libro(de uno erótico, Rima se lo repetía). Sí, Tsukiyomi Ikuto era eso y mucho más.

Empero, retomemos a las palabras sabias de Midori-san(madre ejemplar, profesional exitosa y guardadora de secretos y chismes de Yaya y Rima), cuando ella mencionó sobre aquel desenlace con una unión de promesa eterna… Explicó ella que no todos tenían la misma suerte, porque si bien todo llegan a soñar con aquel desenlace de promesa eterna(-O sea que tienen se-xo, Amu-había recalcado Rima para que a su amiga le dieran espasmos), no todos vuelven ese sueño realidad porque sería complicado en ocasiones. Puede que la persona a la que admiras, no guarde un sentimiento similar o su atención esté en otra persona. Obviamente si el caso es que eres correspondido de la misma forma… Se convertiría en un lazo poderoso( _Sexo todas las noches,_ y a Amu convulsionaba).

-Te equivocaste aquí, esa no es la fórmula para esto.

-Tienes razón…-admitía la primogénita de los Hinamori mirando a su libro, haciendo un mantra en su mente(no lo mires, no lo pienses, no lo mires, no lo pienses, no lo mires, no lo pienses…).

Las clases no eran diarias, sino interdiarias(lunes, miércoles y viernes) y una hora después de la preparatoria. Lo que daba tiempo de arreglarse antes de que él llegara.

Al comienzo ella había actuado como de costumbre(cuando costumbre hace referencia a su actitud desinteresada y frívola frente a un desconocido) y él(hermoso, atractivo y endemoniadamente sensual) había sido indiferente a su actitud. Lo que la llevó a pensar que la diferencia de edades era lo que cambiaba un poco su reacción a la que tenían los chicos de otras preparatorias(-No quiero volver a verlos-se repetía Amu).

Ikuto(bello y sensual) se había presentado con Amu después de vacaciones de verano, cuando la libreta de calificaciones había llegado a mano de los esposos Hinamori(—¡HINAMORI AMU A QUÉ VAS AL COLEGIO!).

Su mejor amigo(… _castaño cotilla)_ había mencionado que él tenía la solución a las bajas calificaciones. Y Amu( _…pelo chicle_ ) había creído que la hermosa novia(rubia universitaria que parecía _idol_ de veras que sí) del castaño-cotilla sería su profesora por el resto del año escolar. Pero se equivocó.

La hermosa novia universitaria de su mejor amigo no sería su profesora, sino el hermano mayor de esta.

-No-había aclarado cuando su madre le hizo algunas preguntas-, estoy en mi penúltimo año pero si doy clases particulares para cursos de matemática, inglés…

Aparentaba ser un chico problema, tenía la pinta de haberse enrollado con más chicas de las que podía contar con sus manos.

-Yo lo convencería de que haga algo conmigo—se jactaba Rima con una sonrisa tierna(esas que siempre tenía pero que nadie más que sus amigos sabían sus verdaderas intenciones).

Quien había cambiado poco a poco era Amu, porque la curiosidad le picaba(y otra cosa también) cuando escuchó a la hermosa novia de Kukai tildar a su hermano de pervertido(aunque puede que lo haya dicho en son de broma). Ella quiso saber en ese momento qué le interesaba a un pervertido, por eso había tomado sin pedir prestado(aunque su amiga ya lo sabía) uno de los libros que descansaban en los estantes del cuarto de Rima(un libro erótico, sí, esa palabra que le erizaba la piel).

Así que después de haber cumplido los dieciocho y que Yuu(el psicólogo freaky de la preparatoria, ese que vive solo en su departamento preguntándose cuando la amargada de Sanjo-sensei le va a hacer caso) se había enterado que Hinamori Amu(a la que tildaba de santita, agua bendita y zanahoria rosa) había leído los tres tomos de Excessus(de donde había sacado la palabra proxeneta gracias a Anouk, mejor amiga de la protagonista y mujer de aquella profesión) y su mente había sido prácticamente violada con tanto contenido…pecaminoso. El psicólogo entendió de que alguien sabía de teoría pero de práctica seguía siendo nula, es decir, que sabía todo lo que tenía que saber del sexo pero no lo había hecho.

Se podría decir que para Noviembre, Amu sabía todo de lo que se había perdido(esa conclusión había sido dada por la dueña de los libros "prestados"). Para Amu fue ver el mundo desde otra perspectiva, una menos tranquila y más liberal, con dudas saciadas(el internet hacía lo suyo también) y la mente trabajando a mil por hora… Solo que su actitud, comenzaba a ser menos "genial y sensual", al menos con él(hermoso y ardiente) con quien no tenía caso ser así porque era obvio que no le importaba.

No obstante, la adolescente no había tomado en cuenta el hecho de que solo utilizó su personalidad aparente una vez con él. Era como si su mirada le dijera algo así como: "-No finjas conmigo, tonta" , pero como se lo decía él con esos ojos hipnóticos… ella obedecía sin darse cuenta. Así como también había subido sus notas, sus esperanzas de llegar a entenderlo seguían presentes…

Tenía ahora la mente hecha un lío, sus mejores amigos(castaño chinchoso y rubia-bajita-supuestamente modosita) habrían podido evitarle el trauma al decirle que lo más pervertido que Ikuto(endemoniadamente sensual) había hecho era mirarla con una sonrisa mientras Amu dormía… Sí, dormía, Amu dormía mientras él le leía un libro de literatura del que tenía que sacar citas, que por supuesto no las sacó porque estaba soñando con quien le leía. ¿Qué soñaba? Bueno, no mucho, que quienes protagonizaban el libro eran ellos dos(saltándose el hecho de que él tenía un hijo con la concubina de su padre y pasando de frente a cuando la encontraba a ella en el bosque).

-¿Y quieres ser como Anouk?

Ella no se esperaba que el atractivo profesor particular supiera quién era Anouk.

-¿Has leído Excessus?-preguntó la pelirrosada levantando su rostro de su cuaderno, descubriéndolo con una sonrisa divertida mientras sostenía su hoja de planes de futuro en una de sus manos.

Pero él no habló, solo la miró a los ojos y ella inevitablemente(como todas las otras veces) se sonrojó.

-La pregunta es, ¿por qué una menor de edad lo ha leído?

-Tengo dieciocho-refutó ella.

-No los tenías cuando vi el libro en tu mochila-debatió manteniendo la mirada y el tono serio, ella tragó grueso sintiéndose descubierta.

Hubiese seguido pensando en una forma para zafarse, si hubiese utilizado su usual mecanismo de defensa… (-¿Qué hacías tú mirando en mi mochila?) El caso era que no le funcionaba muy bien el cerebro cuando estaba con Ikuto. Peor si este comenzaba a reírse divertido entonces ella podía abandonar la poca cordura que le quedaba luego de haber leído toneladas de novelas eróticas, como ahora, por ejemplo.

-No soy tu padre, has lo que quieras… Es solo que…- se mordió el labio( _maldición es más sensual_ )antes de continuar -…¿qué rayos tiene ese libro que les encanta a las mujeres?

Buscaban algo, algo como lo que le pasó a Cam, la protagonista del libro, por la que Amu se sintió plenamente identificada. La protagonista carismática que descubrió que su mejor amiga trataba con personas pero de una forma distinta… _Más adicta y placentera_ -pensó la pelirrosada mordiéndose él labio, este tipo de detalles nunca pasaban por alto para el mayor que solo pensaba( _¿Por qué esta niña se esfuerza tanto en tentarme?_ )en formas de mantener la calma.

-Es porque… todas quieren un Shafer-comentó sin apartar su mirada de la de él.

Una de las cejas azuladas se curvó hacia arriba. Alguien no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿Tú también?

-Yo quiero un Kelvin-admitió ella sin dudarlo un segundo, casi automáticamente, recordando al joven con el que se supone se queda la protagonista.

Quien había leído el libro al principio habría querido saber por qué en la contratapa hablaban de como una virgen se internaba en un mundo promiscuo(esos resúmenes que llaman tu atención por juntar las palabras virgen y promiscuo). Todos los lectores(en su mayoría adolescentes hormonales) descubrían que el libro no hablaba de Cam en sí, si no de como ella ayudaba a Anouk, su mejor amiga. A darse cuenta de que no estaba bien el camino que había tomado y que había quedado completamente enamorada de uno de los hombres que tenía a su nombre, el atractivo Shafer. Claro que mientras la ayudaba algunos de los chicos de los que su mejor amiga era dueña habían logrado perturbarla en mil y un sentidos…

-¿Por qué?-preguntó, interesado(quiso pensar ella) mirándola con los brazos cruzados.

A su lado, ella fruncía sus labios rosas(con bálsamo aplicado minutos atrás) y se acomoda un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja.

-Pues… Me agrada el chico práctico, sencillo, enigmático que la dejaba sin habla con solo mirarla.

-¿Cambiarías buen sexo por un par de ojos?

Pasó saliva con dificultad, sin ocultar su sonrisa. Mejillas aún sonrosadas(durante toda la conversación).

-Ella en ningún momento dijo que la pasó mal-dijo sencillamente antes de volver a sus notas, si seguía distrayéndose mordería algo más que su labio inferior.

Mientras en la cabeza del mayor se planteaba leer el libro sin que su hermana menor se diera cuenta, porque se había burlado de ella cuando lo compró(-¿Es la moda del momento?). Ella se preguntaba si con esas palabras habría alcanzado al (sir)pervertido, si ya no la vería como su hermanita(porque tenían casi la misma edad ella y la novia de Kukai). Lo que ella no sospechaba era que quien quería alcanzarla siempre había sido él.

. **Finis.**

* * *

 _N/a: Yo me pregunto cómo se ocurrió algo como esto y los paréntesis, no sé si les haya gustado leer pero en fin. Esto fue: Kiriha-chan del 2010. Encontré hace poco a una autora que tiene este estilo particular de escribir(amé todos tus fics!) y me hizo recordar este fic que estaba ahí guardado sin ser recordado. Btw, estaré colgando fics olvidados hasta que se me venga a la mente qué escribir en algunas continuaciones que no actualizo hace milenios. Nada, espero les haya gustado y dejen un comentario, tomate, queja y lo que quieran por medio de review o PM. Un apapacho!_

Atte. Kiriha-chan

 _Pd: El libro Excessus existe, pero solo en mi cabeza y en mi ordenador, claro, no van a encontrarlo o al menos no por ahora._


End file.
